parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Cubs' Adventures Series
A series made by TheWildAnimal13. Join Baloo, Bagheera, Louie, Hathi, Shere Khan, Kaa, Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tiger, Wylie Burp, Krypto, Streaky, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Slinkman, Samson, Chip and Skip, Chavo, Quico, Junior, Raymond, Professor Girafalde, Mr. Beliarge, Manny the Mailman, Scott "Spot", Pretty Boy, Mr. Jolly, Martha, Skits, Peri, Entree, Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, the We Bare Bears, Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Courage, Bunnicula, Chester, Harold, Dylan, Dolly, the 31 Minutes Gang and the Lion Guard as they travel outside the Jungle, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. All of the "The Jungle Cubs' Adventures" movies will be released soon on Google Photos. Episodes: Season 1: #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of An American Tail'' #''The Jungle Cubs and Fievel Go West'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Dumbo'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Beauty and the Beast'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet the Great Mouse Detective'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet the Lion King'' Season 2: #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' #''The Jungle Cubs Get Tangled with Rapunzel'' #''The Jungle Cubs Get Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland'' #''The Jungle Cubs and the Emperor's New Groove'' #''The Jungle Cubs and Kronk's New Groove'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Bambi'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Bambi 2'' #''The Jungle Cubs and the Aristocats'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' Season 3: #''The Jungle Cubs meet Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Aladdin'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Once Upon a Forest'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures if the Pebble and the Penguin'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of A Movie of Eggs'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Lady and the Tramp'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Pinocchio'' Season 4: #''The Jungle Cubs meet Cinderella'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Frozen Adventure'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Frozen Fever Adventure'' #''The Jungle Cubs and Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' #''The Jungle Cubs and Patch's London Adventure'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Saludos Amigos'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet the Three Caballeros'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Gay Purr-ee'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' #''The Jungle Cubs and Charlotte's Web'' #''The Jungle Cubs and the Land Before Time'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' #''The Jungle Cubs' Adventures in the Wild'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' #''The Jungle Cubs's Adventures of Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet the Little Mermaid'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' #''The Jungle Cubs meet Peter Pan'' #''The Jungle Cubs join the Rescuers'' Team Members: *Baloo, Bagheera, Louie, Hathi, Shere Khan and Kaa from "Jungle Cubs" *Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tiger and Wylie Burp from "An American Tail series" *Krypto and Streaky from "Krypto the Superdog" *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Slinkman, Samson, Chip and Skip from "Camp Lazlo" *Chavo, Quico, Junior, Raymond, Professor Girafalde, Mr. Beliarge and Manny the Mailman from "El Chavo: The Animated Series" *Spot, Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly from "Teacher's Pet" *Martha and Skits from "Martha Speaks" *Peri and Entree from "Spliced" *Chowder, Mung Daal and Shnitzel from "Chowder" *Skunk, Rabbit and Fox from "Skunk Fu!" *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost from "Regular Show" *Grizzly, Panda and Ice and "We Bare Bears" *Cow and Chicken *I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon from "I Am Weasel" *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bunnicula, Chester and Harold from "Bunnicula" *Dylan and Dolly from "101 Dalmatian Street" *Tulio, Bodoque, Juanín, Patana, Policarpo, Mico, Mario Hugo, Huachimingo, Rosary Central, Ball Von Ball, Guantecillo, Guaripolo, Uncle Horace, Uncle Peeled and Sock with Diamonds Man from "31 Minutes" *Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Bunga from "The Lion Guard" Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Crossovers